Sin titulo por el momento
by cari-chan1
Summary: Parece que estreno zona aqui jeje bueno, un par de historias cortas sobre los kirin y sus emperadores, no gran cosa pero agradezco las opiniones


Bien, aqui hay tres historias cortas, algo tontas, que espero gusten a quien las lea. Agradecería mucho un review, aunque sea la unica historia en español :P

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla

-------------------------------------------------------

La suave brisa era apacible, Rakushun saboreaba su taza de té en silencio, pensativo. Últimamente las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas en Kei y los aldeanos parecían contentos, y todo era gracias a Youko. La joven reina estaba haciendo un gran trabajo aunque ciertamente dedicaba mucho tiempo al papeleo y sus "quehaceres reales", y por ello apenas se habían visto. Aunque de vez en cuando Kei-ou se escapaba de sus responsabilidades y se acercaba a charlar con su buen amigo y compartir una taza de té, justo como en aquel instante.

- Aaah, que agradable…- murmuró Youko con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Pareces cansada.- dijo Rakushun con cierto tono de preocupación.

- No, solo necesitaba un poco de paz…últimamente el palacio está muy ruidoso.

El hanjou dedicó una mirada al exterior de la casa de té en la que se encontraba, le resultaba difícil creer que nadie reconociera a la reina que estaba allí sentada tan plácidamente.

- ¿Todo bien entonces?- preguntó.

- Sí, no debes preocuparte tanto, no es bueno para la salud.- replicó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Taiho En me dijo lo mismo una vez.- comentó él, poniendo gesto pensativo.  
Youko rió.

- ¿Y como se encuentra Taiho Kei?- preguntó Rakushun.

- ¿Keiki? Oh, como de costumbre…

Él suspiró. – No le dijiste que vendrías aquí ¿verdad?

Ella sacó la lengua, en un gesto infantil.

- Debe estar preocupado, buscándote.

- Keiki también se preocupa demasiado.- replicó dando el último sorbo a su té.

Rakushun suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- preguntó Youko repentinamente.

- Una hora aproximadamente.

Kei-ou hizo una mueca.

- Me parece entonces que tendré que despedirme, querido amigo.

- ¿Te marchas?

- Sí, enseguida…

Rakushun se quedó mirándola mientras ella comenzaba a contar con los dedos de la mano.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- Shuujo!

Ante aquella llamada, ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Taiho Kei a menos de un metro de distancia.

- Justo a tiempo!- exclamó la joven, levantándose de su asiento.- No pierdes facultades ¿eh Keiki? Pronto batirás tu record de encontrar a la reina.

- Shuujo, por qué…?

Youko se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- ¿No os gusta jugar al escondite?

- Shuujo…

La joven se dirigió a la salida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- La próxima vez me esconderé mejor...le pediré consejo a En-ou sobre eso.

------------------------------------------------------------

El hermoso palacio de Genei, en las tierras de En, se encontraba tranquilo como cada mañana. Mientras los ministros y demás miembros de la política se reunían en los salones principales, los hombres y mujeres que cuidaban de la limpieza y el orden del lugar se paseaban con calma mientras realizaban sus quehaceres.

Una de las tantas doncellas, abrió la puerta para ordenar y limpiar la habitación, igual que cada mañana. Abrió las ventanas y limpió los cristales, retiró las alfombras y acicaló las cortinas, pero al acercarse a la cama y apartar el largo dosel, la muchacha quedó en silencio, como hipnotizada.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y otra doncella entró en la habitación. Su compañera junto a la cama le hizo señas para que se acercara y está acudió a su lado en silencio, ambas se quedaron mirando. De nuevo, la puerta se abrió una y otra vez…

En-ou paseaba distraído por el palacio, pues de nuevo había conseguido escapar de la reunión dejando todo el papeleo a sus ministros. Mas, cuando se acercaba por un largo pasillo, el sonido de murmullos llamó su atención.

Shouryuu detuvo su paso cuando observó una larga fila de doncellas que se apretujaban junto a las puertas de una habitación hablando en susurros. Suspirando, se acercó y las hizo apartarse del camino, dirigiéndose hacia el problema de aquel atasco.

- Bien chicas, podéis marcharos, ya me ocupo yo.- les dijo con un gesto de la mano.

Todas ellas obedecieron aunque no parecían especialmente contentas con la intrusión. En-ou suspiró de nuevo.

- ¡Hey! Rokuta! – dijo zarandeándolo.

- ¿Eh? Qué?

- Levanta de una vez, otra vez estás creando un atasco – le replicó el rey al kirin.

- ¿Shouryuu? ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?

- ¡Hace horas! ¿Pero a quien se le ha ocurrido enviar a las doncellas a despertarte?- exclamó el rey - Siempre igual…

Taiho se desperezó y se dirigió a cambiar sus ropas, mientras En-ou se lamentaba de su suerte. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo aquel pequeño podía tener más éxito que él? Era inconcebible ¡Un insulto! Pero…tenía que admitirlo, en aquel juego había que saber retirarse a tiempo, y él ya había dejado de luchar.

- Tengo hambre- se quejó el kirin, mientras bostezaba.

- Argh!

Shouryuu salió de la habitación, molesto. Ese pequeño kirin…¡le robaba todas las miradas! ¡las hipnotizaba a todas aun mientras dormía! Y siempre tenía que intervenir y echar a todas esas chicas que perdían la noción del tiempo cuando lo miraban.

- ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?- inquirió Rokuta, siguiéndole.

En-ou lo miró largamente y luego palmeó suavemente la cabeza de Taiho, el cual le dedicó una mirada confusa.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó el kirin.

El rey le sonrió, por que bien sabía que aunque ese pequeño le robara a todas las mujeres de los doce reinos, no podría enfadarse con él…por que era asquerosamente adorable.

------------------------------------------------

Deslizó sus ojos oscuros primero hacia un lado y después hacia el otro, en silencio, Taiho Tai removió un poco su almuerzo pero no probó bocado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Gyousou, le dedicaba una mirada preocupada. No era la primera vez que el pequeño kirin se comportaba de esa forma, y por ello estaba seguro de que algo ocupaba su mente.

Risai, que los acompañaba en la mesa, también miraba a Taiki de reojo pero no decía nada. Tras varios minutos y sin poder aguantar por más tiempo la tensión en el ambiente, Tai-ou habló.

- Kouri ¿hay algo que te preocupe?- preguntó al niño.

Taiki parpadeó y miró a su señor.

- No…es nada.- respondió tímidamente.

Gyousou encarnó una ceja. – Si hay algo que te disguste, deberías decírmelo.

- Todo está bien, de verdad.

- Pues no lo parece…¿es que no confías en mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que confío!- exclamó el kirin.

- Entonces, vamos, cuéntame que te preocupa.

Taiki dudó un segundo, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

- Es que yo…escuché a unos soldados hablar esta mañana y, bueno, tengo una pregunta.

De pronto, Risai se levantó de su asiento, y sonrió a su señor.

- Disculpadme, pero he de retirarme…me necesitan en…en el Koutoku - exclamó, y tras una reverencia salió a toda velocidad.

Tai-ou parpadeó, confuso, si no la conociera tanto, juraría que Risai había salido huyendo.

- Bueno, qué es lo que querías preguntar, Kouri?

El pequeño kirin, dejó de mirar la puerta por la que la general acababa de salir, y se giró hacia él.

- Risai se ha marchado ¿por qué?

- Tenía algo de prisa…

- Oh.

- Entonces, ¿cuál era tu pregunta? – insistió el rey.

- Maestro Gyousou…¿qué es una concubina?

Tai-ou comenzó a toser…desde luego Risai había sido más lista que él…_Maldición._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El salon Koutoku, es la oficina donde Saiho (Taiki) administra los asuntos provinciales como señor de provincia.

Tai-ou, Kei -ou y En-ou, se refiere a los gobernantes de Tai, Kei y En, respectivamente (por si a alguien se le escapó el detalle) y Shuujo significa "su alteza"


End file.
